


darling, don't think about death

by moonswinger



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, it's always a little angst with these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonswinger/pseuds/moonswinger
Summary: “Do you ever think about death, Enjolras?” he asks instead.





	darling, don't think about death

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is just something that was going to be a part of a bigger story, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen, so here it is! have fun.

They are lying in Enjolras’ bed. At least he is, Enjolras is already sitting up, his eyes barely flicking away from the pages of his book.

Grantaire looks at him, watches him. It's been hours since either of them spoke. It's nice when it's quiet like this, when he's allowed to just exist with Enjolras by his side. It's painful, in ways that he had never thought he'd have the honor of feeling, and yet here he is. Watching Enjolras run his eyes across a page, presumably already forgotten that Grantaire is here still. 

In the quiet of the night, the moonlight filters through the open window and falls over Enjolras’ eyelashes, illuminating the half of his face. His lips remain passively relaxed, a thin line appears between his brows every minute or so. Grantaire gives up trying to compare his beauty to anything mortal or unliving, and loses himself in the recesses of his mind. 

Enjolras switches the night light off after a while, and lies down next to him, watching him closely. Grantaire wonders what he's thinking, but doesn't dare ask. 

“Do you ever think about death, Enjolras?” he asks instead. 

Enjolras’ lips twitch, but he doesn't say anything right away. “Sometimes," he says, truthfully, reaching to find Grantaire’s fingers with his own.

Grantaire blinks at him slowly, letting him take his hand. Enjolras pulls it close, then in a swift move, rolls down under Grantaire’s arm. He's very close to sharing Grantaire’s pillow. His curls tickle Grantaire’s jaw. 

“Does it scare you?" Grantaire asks, his heart thudding in his chest. 

Enjolras doesn't seem to want to get any closer. He closes his eyelids, and Grantaire isn't sure if he's heard the question or is just choosing to ignore it. 

He doesn't open his eyes again, but his voice is small when he says it. “Sometimes." 

“Would you live forever if you could?" Grantaire asks next. He's sure he could have added a joke about Enjolras’ immortal beauty in there somewhere, but he doesn't. 

“Would you sleep now if I answered that?” comes Enjolras’ reply. 

“You know it takes a lot more than that to get me to fall asleep," Grantaire says. Having his arm wrapped around Enjolras and trying to maintain the distance between at the same time is a difficult task. 

Enjolras sighs. 

“I would not,” he answers. “Would you?”

Grantaire hums in thought. He gives his awkwardly placed hand a break, pulling himself closer to Enjolras and letting himself stay there.

“What would I do on earth without you?” 

Enjolras tucks his face under Grantaire’s chin.

“Sleep,” Enjolras whispers.


End file.
